Oh, Hello, Larry
by ElementsOfSapphire
Summary: Its late 1977, and the trio are back from Canada. Purdey and Mike have some questions, but they can't help but think Steed is hiding something. Can a 'ghost' split up the bonds between the team, even though they're stronger than ever? This is probably more K , and more of a story than a mystery :L


Oh, Hello, Larry.

By ElementsOfSapphire

DISCLAIMER/Please Note: This/these stories are all purely for fan-fun purposes only; no copyright infringement intended. I own none of the rights relating to either The Avengers, nor The New Avengers; none of the characters, sets, the lot. I'm awfully sorry if posting such stories relating to the show is not allowed or is unwanted. In which case, please accept my every apology and inform me so I can take them down. Once again, I'm just a teen fan that wants to get their work shown and evaluated, so please tell me if its is wished for my story/stories to be taken down- or even my entire username. Thank you :)

EXTRA NOTES: So this is the FIRST 'The New Avengers' fanfiction piece I ever wrote- hence I'm typing it up from a little journal. Although it was my first, ironically its the longest too :) Not every chapter is Purdey/Gambit based, I just needed to set the scene a little... believe it or not, this one actually has a plot (which is wierd for me...)! ;D Anyhoo, hope you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 1- No Keys Are Required.**

Purdey checked her clock; 4:30 AM and she was already having her morning shower. She hadn't slept frightfully well that night, her plans for the following day had prayed on her mind for considerably longer than she expected them to. She knew that she was nervous, but after three years of waiting, she had prepared to put her fears behind herself, and face the truth.

Gambit too had woken early, and with a spring in his step. Charlie chirped blissfully on the window ledge, awaiting his bird seed breakfast with great anticipation. Mike bent down to check his supplies- all out of bird feed. He had no idea where would be open at this time, but this was Charlie, so a nice early-morning trek was on the cards.

He returned home at about 5:30, placing an abundant handful of the seed onto a small dish for Charlie to devour. By midday he should have, in theory, finished checking and perfecting the study on Hong Kong Harry with Purdey, so getting into the shower probably wouldn't be too bad an idea.

His nostrils were filled with the pleasant aroma of freshly cooked omelette as he left the shower. He instantly expected that his neighbour's son, Phil, was practising his culinary skills, as he did every morning. Yet the smell seemed too poignant to have simply diffused from between the bricks; it was almost as though it was coming from his kitchen, but that would be impossible- after all, he'd just spent 20 minutes in the shower. Gambit, adjusting his lapels so he could look cool enough but not ridiculous, ventured from the bathroom. He almost fainted when he saw the woman in his kitchen. Being an Avenger, he had learnt to restrain any feelings of surprise, but at this one time, he could help but whimper slightly.

Her hair appeared to be a long-ish, blonde bob, finishing just above her shoulders to reveal a small, gold necklace. She wore a tartan skirt, of which the hem suspended an inch or two above the knee and seemed to perfectly match the beige of her jumper. Gambit smiled to himself as the figure turned around, her large saucer eyes meeting his.

"One omelette, hot and ready to eat!" he watched as she shook the egg mixture from the pan, his eyes transfixed on her face by bemusement. She bit her tongue in concentration; the apparent level needed to place an omelette onto a plate without it breaking. She turned, saw him watching her still.

"Gambit, Sit! It'll be cold before you eat it at this rate; I didn't have to cook it, you know."

"Ah, but you did." He smiled, taking a seat on the sofa. She passed him a tray with his food, before sitting gently beside him. "None for yourself? You can use up my stores if you like. In fact, I've there's some marshmallows by my bed, I'll help you find them if you like!" Gambit smirked to himself; he truly was magnificent with thinking up new ways to charm.

"Mike Gambit, this is your bed!" He frowned, why hadn't he thought of that? Why was Purdey so observant? To be fair, in his defence, the sofa bed was currently broken, but he decided not to argue. "Besides, I'm not in a marshmallow mood; I want to ask you something." She paused. "Something serious."

"It must be, for you turn down marshmallows!" He chuckled again, but then saw Purdey's solemn face remain straight. "This IS serious, isn't it?" Gambit put down his fork and swiftly turned to face the woman.

"How long have we been working together, Mike?"

"Three years in May, it's been a while."

She fell silent for a moment; she had no idea how to put what she was thinking. The past week the same thoughts, ideas, wordings had been swirling around in her head; but now the moment had come, she was stuck for words. Just go for it, see what happens; that would be the best idea.

"Do you enjoy working with me?"

"Not at all, worst part of the job." Mike grinned.

"Gambit," Purdey warned. She would have to change her tactics, change her question- clearly Gambit wasn't in the mood to be serious.

"Alright; why were you so emotional when I was under the influence of curare poisoning? You cradled me like a child for the entire journey, Steed told me the other day."

"I'm very fond of you, Purdey-girl." He blushed. 'Fond' wasn't even near half of how he felt, but the conversation was admittedly beginning to intimidate him. He saw Purdey's eyes flutter with disappointment.

"Oh, yes of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Purdey could feel the warmth of a tear as she turned away; she needed a reason to hide her face whilst she composed herself. This was Purdey, Purdey didn't break down under anything trivial.

"I think I will have a marshmallow, actually." Fond? That wasn't the word she was hoping for. Adored, loved, treasured: Why fond? Maybe she thought too much of what he said, and what he did, was true and meant without joke. Purdey popped one of the sweets into her mouth and chewed, still facing away from Gambit. Perhaps she was asking too soon; but she had been psyching herself up for over a year now; ever since he'd killed Larry...

The time had come; they couldn't spend their lives playing swings and round-a-bouts forever; so she dried her eyes and bounced eagerly around, grabbing his arm and looking upon him with a new sense of freshness. Mike was left to balance the tray on his knee, but he didn't complain.

"Precisely HOW fond?" she smirked playfully.

Gambit froze. Purdey knew very well just how fond he was of her, he had dropped quite enough hints.

"Remarkably." he smirked back at her. What a perfect answer, he was proud of his accurate response. It wasn't often he could speak quite so truthfully around Purdey without his nerves making a joke of it all. He thought for a second; he suspected it was probably his turn to ask a question.

"When you thought I was the glorious Terry, why did you speak so highly of the true Gambit?"

"I," She started. There was no point in delaying, where would that get her; another year of chasing circles? She simply hadn't the time for that. "I'm remarkably fond of you, too."

Silence.

Now what? She had hoped this would be the part where Gambit took lead of the conversation, but he was too gentleman- like to be pushy. An awkward silence filled the room and she began to lose her nerve as she had so many times before. As the seconds ticked past, she had less and less ideas onto how she could possibly continue the conversation.

"We should, erm, get on with the paperwork. We haven't really got too long." Gambit shrugged. He'd broken the silence, but to the cost of changing the topic. He had wondered where the previous discussion may have lead to, but he didn't like to push it. If he had, and Steed had found out, he would never have heard the end of it.

"And then dinner?" Purdey blurted, suddenly.

"At midday? I know you missus; 3 o'clock and you'd be whining for supper!"

"No, 6, your place." she smiled. Purdey was doing well; happy she'd found a new lead for the conversation.

"Purdey," Mike thought for a second. "Are you... You know?"

Relieved that she had managed to clear the air and ask, finally, Purdey relaxed a little. She raised a well manicured eyebrow, folding her arms across her body.

"Am I what, Mr Gambit?"

"Asking me out for dinner? A dinner... date?"

She inhaled deeply. "Yes."

Mike's eyes grew. Had she just asked him? 3 years; who knows how many assignments, several death threats, hundreds of flirtatious jokes and one murdered ex-fiancé had passed before them and finally Purdey was ready to welcome a new relationship. But with him? Little Mike Gambit? He simply could not believe his luck.

"You're asking me on a date?"

"At yours, 6 o'clock; don't be late. Hate a man that stands me up." Purdey grinned, thankful that she had finally asked Gambit out for a date. She spun towards the door, pulling it open.

"Purdey, what about the assignment?"

"I put it on his desk yesterday."

She grinned cheekily, and then left. Mike watched as she darted off through the door, eating his omelette in a state of content.

* * *

Showing its age a little bit this one, but I haven't posted in ages so I thought I'd put it up anyway :) Comment if you so fancy, or if you don't, fair play :3 Thanks for reading, ol' chum :D


End file.
